1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a guiding system and method and particularly, to a guiding system and method for guiding a mobile communication device in a wireless communication network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the extension of wireless communication network and the popularity of mobile communication devices with wireless internet access functions, such as notebooks, personal digital assistants, mobile phones, and navigation devices, users can easily uses these mobile communication devices to implement various online applications over the wireless communication network.
However, communication quality of the wireless communication network is sensitive to factors such as distance, buildings, topographic situations, and so on. A user usually does not know how to find the position with better communication quality when the user try to link to the wireless communication network via the mobile communication device.
Accordingly, a scope of the invention is to provide a guiding system and method for guiding a first mobile communication device in a wireless communication network to solve the aforesaid problem.